1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to regeneration of catalyst in a swirl type regenerator. More particularly, it relates to such regeneration in a regenerator containing a combination of dense and dilute phase baffles.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
The technology of contacting finely divided solid particles with gaseous material to obtain conversion with the solid particles, extraction of the particles or the removal of deposited materials therefrom wherein the solids are maintained in a fluid phase condition are plagued with problems associated with obtaining a relatively uniform contact between supplied gaseous material and solid particle material. Thus in large fluid bed operations employed for the regeneration of catalyst particles, means for obtaining a desired distribution of regeneration gas throughout the regenerator cross section and catalyst bed to obtain a desired removal of carbonaceous deposits has been a source of constant investigation to obtain improved results. The problems of regenerating catalyst have been aggravated with the development of more active and selective cracking catalysts; that is, cracking catalysts that are more selective at high temperatures and of high or low coke producing characteristics. Furthermore, to take advantage of the catalyst potential for converting hydrocarbons, it is important to obtain a substantially complete uniform removal of deposited carbonaceous material before return thereof at an elevated hydrocarbon conversion temperature to the hydrocarbon conversion step. The present invention is concerned with the method and apparatus for distributing gaseous material to the bottom portion of a fluid bed of finely divided solid particle material to obtain regeneration thereof.
The use of dense phase baffles in regeneration methods is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,548 describes an operation of regenerating a catalyst which contains an annular baffle spaced inwardly from the outer wall of the regeneration zone.